


Love is in the Sake

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Budding Romance, Camilla is the Mom Friend/Sibling, F/F, F/M, I honestly have no idea where this is going, Just that it's definately going somewhere, M/M, Mikoto centric, Pre-Canon, Takumi is Precious, and that it's gonna be epic, hella POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Pre-Fates) After a night that lit a fire within Mikoto, one she believed was long dead with the death of Sumeragi, tragedy strikes and the Fates world is thrown into chaos as a new enemy enters into the horizon. Multiple points of view (both Nohr and Hoshido - Mikoto centric), Revelation path.





	1. Some Notes on the Timeline, etc.

**Ship:** HOSHIDO -- Mikoto/Reina (main), Orochi/Kagero, Ryouma/Scarlet (they think it’s secret but Mikoto _knows_ ), Hinoka/Hinata (budding).   
NOHR -- Xander/Charlotte,  Niles/Leo (implied later on/ pre-slash), Camilla/Selena (budding)

 

 **Timeline:** 7 years before the events of Fates, 11 years after Mikoto arrived, 9 after Ikona died, 3 after Sumeragi died, 2 years after Azura is kidnapped.

  * **Ages: HOSHIDO** \-- Reina is 37, Mikoto is 34, Orochi is 22, Ryouma is 17, Hinoka is 15, Azura is 14, (F!Kamui is 13), Takumi is 11, Sakura is 9
  * **Ages: NOHR** \-- Charlotte is 17, Flora/Felicia are 16, Jakob is 15, NIles is 17, Xander is 18, Camilla is 16, Leo is 13, Elise is 9



 

 **Additional Notes (NOHR)** \--

  * A child of a concubine is considered “safe” on their 16th birthday and coronation into prince/princessdom - before that, if they are killed, no one cares because other than the palace, no one knows they exist.
    * They also get their retainers that day
  * The Ice tribe was conquered before Flora and Felicia were born, but not before their father’s generation. They’ve been salty ever since
  * MU was kidnapped about 3 years ago and has been in the Northern Fortress ever since. Xander has been meeting with the young girl throughout the years, and it isn’t until the Concubine Wars end do the others finally meet her. In the period before she meets Silas.
    * Kamui is her name in Hoshido
    * Corrin is what Xander named her in Nohr
  * Scarlet is the youngest daughter of Cheve’s ruling family and the only family member left



 

**Additional Notes (HOSHIDO) --**

  * A child of the royal family is “safe” at birth, and they are considered crowned princes and princesses upon the completion of their basic trainings (which is about 16, though because Sakura is becoming a healer, it’s earlier for her)
    * They get their retainers upon birth, but they don’t really interact until training, more freedom is given, etc.
  * Queen Ikona was well loved and had Sakura’s sweetness but Hinoka’s fire. Very very fond of Hinoka and although she was friends with Sumeragi, never loved him. Fond enough of Mikoto, but she loved the children, including Kamui, the most.



  
NOTES WILL BE ADDED AS TIME GOES ON


	2. Part 1

**Part 1:**

 

“Orochi-chan? Mikoto-sama has requested your presence.” Said purple-haired woman looked up from her tarot cards and wrinkled her brow, her characteristic smile fading. Orochi glanced outside the window - it was quite late, and her Lady would normally be in bed by now. Yukimura, the fuddy duddy he was, grew impatient and tapped his hand on Orochi’s kotatsu. “Come.” Eventually, they both left the bedroom, moving quickly to Mikoto’s bedchambers, in the very back of the royal family’s wing.

“Yukimura-chan.” He turned. “Where’s Reina-chan?”

“I’m not sure, Mikoto-sama didn’t call for her. That is why I am worried - you know how much Mikoto-sama trusts Reina-chan.” Orochi hummed. Within a few moments, they arrived in front of the paper door, the only one in the wing which was glowing from the light within as all the princes and princesses were sleeping.

Orochi stepped forward. “Mikoto-sama, may I enter?”

She heard some rustling and a small thud, followed by a hissed curse. Then, a soft voice called out a muffled “Come in.” Orochi, now well and truly concerned, slid open the door, ready to assist her Lady with whatever she needs, only to freeze when she saw the room.

Queen Mikoto, the most revered priestess, queen and peacebringer of Hoshido, the stepmother of the royal princes and princesses, the twice widowed prophet from a different land, was currently face flat on the floor, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets to which she could not get out of. Her raven hair splayed across the wooden floor, long and loose without the crown, looking like an inky pool across a pale brown ocean. The room itself was bare, with little more than a kotatsu, a painting of all of her family (before Kamui was taken, before Sumeragi died, before even Ikona died, with little Sakura in her arms as the siblings squabbled and failed to sit still, their energy and happiness perfectly captured by the painter), a cot, her favorite yumi and staff, and a dresser.

Stirring at her servant’s entrance, she wiggled until she was laying on her back, craning her neck to send a small smile Orochi’s way. “Orochi-san, Yukimura-kun, apologies for my… ah, lack of decorum. Sweet retainer, would you help me?” Orochi, breaking out of her surprise, smiled and helped her queen out of her bind. Yukimura blushed heavily and entered, assisting his queen to her feet. The woman swatted her retainers away, murmuring reassurances that “she was the queen she could stand damnit” before staggering to her kotatsu and sitting awkwardly, dragging the blankets over and draping them across her shoulders. Orochi and Yukimura traded tepid glances - neither of them liked seeing their Queen so drunk. Normally Reina would comfort her in times like these, often the anniversary of Mikoto’s husbands’ deaths or child’s kidnapping. 

Orochi gestured for Yukimura to leave, and with a small bow, he did so, leaving the young retainer to tend to her liege alone. “Mikoto-Sama -” Orochi began

“Call me Nee-san, Oro-chan.” Mikoto cooed, resting her cheek on the back of her hand, watching her retainer with a sweet smile on her face. 

Orochi forced a smile. It wasn’t the first time MIkoto asked for Orochi’s affections as a little sister, nor would it be the last; Orochi could barely keep herself from asking each time if Mikoto had once had one. One that she missed quite dearly. As close as they were, as retainer and lord, Orochi didn’t find Mikoto’s drunken affection proper; still, she complied, sitting down beside her queen. “Nee-san, why did you call us here? What is troubling you?” Mikoto’s smile faded and she sighed.

“Oro-chan, have you ever been in love?” Orochi froze, and then turned very red, her mind immediately thinking of a certain raven-haired ninja. Her queen, noticing her retainer’s discomfort, sighed and placed a surprisingly worn hand on Orochi’s. “Never mind. You seem uncomfortable.” Orochi forced her anxiety away, choosing instead to smile at her liege.

“Nee-san, please tell me, I’m here to listen.”

Mikoto smiled faintly, watching Orochi with knowing eyes. “For one, Oro-chan, I wholeheartedly approve of your relation with the ninja, Kagero.” Orochi’s jaw dropped and she began to sputter, cut off when Mikoto giggled. “Of course I know, sweet retainer. I have eyes, after all.” Orochi laughed. “For another, I’d prefer to hear about your newest tarot deck rather than go on about my old, maudlin thoughts. So, how is that new deck?”

Orochi’s golden eyes lit up as an adoring smile blossomed across her porcelain skin. “Well, Nee-san, if you insist…” Mikoto’s smile grew indulgent as she listened quietly to her retainer, her sleepy mind slowly drawn back to the event simply an hour before, an event that her mind couldn’t quite leave yet.

 

_ “Mikoto-Sama?” _

_ “Reina-san. Enter.” Mikoto murmured, not looking up from the scroll in her hands. The veteran kinshi knight smiled lazily and sat beside her liege, leaning over to read the report. Mikoto stiffened as Reina’s chin rested on her dainty shoulder, flooding her body with warmth. “R-reina-san.” Mikoto stuttered before swallowing and beginning again, “Reina-san, what are you doing?” Said retainer looked up through her bangs, meeting her liege's intense, wary raven eyes with her own gleaming garnet ones.  _

_ “Reading, Mikoto-sama.” She hummed, tilting her head to the side so she could tuck into the crook of Mikoto’s bare neck. “The ruling family of Cheve have gotten quite demanding, haven’t they...” Mikoto’s breath hitched as Reina’s warm, sake infused breath caressed her neck and cheek. Suddenly, Mikoto shifted away from the retainer, only to wince when Reina fell flat on her face at the motion. _

_ Mikoto helped her up. “I’m sorry, Reina-san - ” _

_ “Reina.” _

_ Mikoto froze and pulled the edges of her lips into a parody of a smile. “Reina-san, are you quite well?” Reina, to Mikoto’s surprise, actually pouted, looking less like her usual hardened, bloodthirsty self and more like a spoiled child.  _

_ She huffed, crossing her arms. “I’d be okay, Mikoto-sama, if you’d call me Reina, and let me read.” Mikoto offered the scroll. Reina’s scowl only deepened. “No, no. Let me read with you, like this.” Reina pulled the smaller woman closer, onto her lap in fact, causing the queen to blush heavily, her body stiffening as her back pressed against Reina’s powerful front, covered by a thin blue yukata. Reina wrapped her arms around her stunned queen, plucking the scroll from her fingers and resting her chin on Mikoto’s thinly veiled shoulder, angling the scroll so that both may read the missive from Yukimura.  _

_ Reina began to read aloud, her voice rich and mellow, each letter vibrating though Mikoto’s slender body. “‘The diplomats from Cheve would like to honorably request you of a single favour…” but Mikoto wasn’t hearing a single word Reina said. All she could think of was the warmth radiating from behind her, the gentle uptake of her breath and heart in a way so familiar it sowed seeds of dread in her gut. _

_ Was it just to lust after another woman only a few years after a husband died? Especially a woman so beautiful and so golden as this? _

_ Mikoto’s escape from Valla had her married to Sumeragi out of practicality and need for protection, and then later, out of true affection and love for the golden-hearted man. Now, years after his death and after her child’s kidnapping, here she was, desecrating his memory by falling in love with her very retainer. Mikoto wasn’t a woman who indulged in denial - she held affection for the motherly veteran from the moment she laid eyes on her in the battlefield, her eyes filled with a bloodlust that impassioned a part of Mikoto she often locked away fro the good of Hoshido. It was no small factor that made Mikoto choose her as one of her retainers after she took the throne; of course, Reina was a beloved military commander, a surprisingly handy cook, and from an old, respected, Hoshidian family, even if Reina didn’t speak to them, so Mikoto had little holding her back from the choice. And yet, only now did the full force of her attraction hit her, filled her with a want so deep she wondered if it was wholly natural.  _

_ “My queen?” Reina’s gentle prod drew the raven haired woman out of her thoughts. Mikoto looked up, meeting Reina’s hooded gaze. “You weren’t listening.” Mikoto flustered and began to speak but Reina’s single, sturdy finger pressed against her lips. “I don’t mind. It is late, after all. And you need to sleep, don’t you?” And then Reina did the most surprising thing of all. _

_ She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against Mikoto’s forehead. Mikoto’s face erupted into flames, causing the older woman to bark out a laugh. “If I may be so bold, you blush beautifully, my Lady.” Oh, she had been more than bold, not that Mikoto minded.  _

_ “Reina-san - ” _

_ “Reina.” Mikoto pinched her lips; she hated being interrupted. Reina was the only person outside of her family who could keep interrupting her like this for no good reason. Mikoto continued. _

_ “Reina.” The older woman’s face softened further, her eyes filling with something delicate, something Mikoto couldn’t quite name. “I think it’s getting a bit late. We have to fly out to the Bottomless Canyon tomorrow, to check on the barrier. Please, go get some rest.” Reina hummed softly in agreement, pulling the other woman into a bear hug. Mikoto sighed into the warmth, body loosening as the tiredness of the day caught up with her. Mikoto felt sadness pool in her heart as the odor of sake met Mikoto; knowing Reina, she wouldn’t remember the night.  _

_ “Farewell, my beautiful queen.” Reina whispered into her hair, sending a pang into Mikoto’s heavy heart. She pulled away, sending one last smile at the Priestess before standing on coltish legs, getting her bearings slowly but steadily. Upon the gentle click of the closed door, Mikoto sighed, looking at her bed with ambivalence. Grimacing, she stood and opened the door. _

_ It was time to see if Reina finished all the sake. _

  
  


“Okaa-san!” Mikoto turned, her tired face breaking into a warm smile at the sight of her youngest son. Mikoto kneeled to embrace Takumi as he ran at her, feeling warmth flood through her. While Ryouma was an independent young man, Hinoka was deadly serious about her training, and Sakura gone for her first year of priestess training, Takumi was the child that clinged to her the most. He was small for an 11 year old, but Mikoto didn’t worry - he had time to grow. “Okaa-san, where are you going?” he asked.

Mikoto stood, taking his small hand in hers as she began to walk into the courtyard. “Oba-san and I will be going to the Bottomless Canyon. We need to see how the big barrier is. Yukimura-san, Ryou-kun and Hinoka-chan will take care of you if you need anything.”

Takumi brightened. “Can I come?” He asked, looking at her with those large, blue eyes, making Mikoto chuckle. He was cute all right.

“No, it’s dangerous.” His brow wrinkled.

“Why go if it’s scary, Okaa-san? Let Oba-san go, she’s strong. Play shogi with me.” 

Mikoto stopped by the doorway to the courtyard and kneeled down to Takumi’s level, uncaring that her alabaster Priestess’ robes may become dusty. She placed a gentle hand on his head, stroking his head. “I have to see it myself, Taku-kun. My magic is inside of it.” 

Takumi looked down. “Oh.”

Mikoto sighed. She hadn’t been spending much time with the young child lately - she’s had to deal with Cheve and Izumo’s demands. Looking into the courtyard, she spotted a redhead sparring with a brunette, the former with a naginata, the latter with a katana. “Hino-chan, Hinata-san!” She called. The two paused, turning towards the doorway. Upon seeing her, they put their practice weapons on the bench beside the field and approached the two. Takumi gripped her hand tighter, yet looked away when she met his eyes. Mikoto sighed.  She really did have to work on his communication skills. 

“Hai, Mikoto-sama?” Hinoka responded, her face serious yet respectful. Mikoto was was hardly the closest with her oldest daughter - Hinoka never considered her mother, after her actual mother, Queen Ikona, died 9 years ago. Mikoto remembered that the two were closer than Mikoto and Takumi were. In fact, since Corrin was taken, Hinoka barely spoke to Mikoto without Mikoto prompting - and yet somehow, she took quite the shine to Kamui...

“Hinoka-chan, will you please take care of your brother? Reina-san and I will be going on a small mission.” Hinoka nodded. Hinoka turned to Takumi, her face softening as she extended her hand for him to take. Takumi looked up at Mikoto once more before stepping away and grabbing his big sister’s hand. Mikoto nodded. “That will be all.” 

The three were about to leave when Mikoto remembered something. “Taku-kun.” The little boy turned over his shoulder, impatient as little boys were. “Let’s have Yumi practice tomorrow, I should be back by the afternoon, latest.” His face brightened considerably as he nodded and turned back to the older children. Mikoto smiled, watching the trio go back to the practice weapons. She stepped into the courtyard herself, but instead of staying in the training grounds, which was the first ring around the southern exit of the castle, she followed the pathway towards the stables. 

The weather was pleasant, if not a bit chilly - it was the beginning of spring, after all. Mikoto took in the manicured castle grounds, smiling as she eyed Ryouma sitting under a rather large tree, chatting amiably with his retainers, Kagero and Saizo. Even further, she saw a small figure by the lake. Mikoto would be willing to guess that it was Azura, her older sister’s only child. The sweet girl, well aware of her heritage, adored the castle’s transparent waters. She remembered her sheer astonishment when Shura, the hired Kohgan ninja, brought back not her lost child Kaumi, but another child, Azura, then a blue-haired waif whose eyes were glassy in shock and fear. Ever since, Mikoto couldn’t help but keep an eye on the hostage-turned-charge, using every single one of her motherly powers to make sure the entire castle would be kind to her. Takumi didn’t like Azura, not one bit, which saddened Mikoto, but she hoped that with enough time, they would grow beyond it. They were step cousins, after all. Perhaps only Reina, Oorochi, Sumeragi and Yukimura knew about her previous husband, and that her previous country was ravaged, but one day Mikoto longed to tell all her children about the glory of Valla.

“Mikoto-sama, over here!” Said woman turned to meet the voice. Sure enough, Reina was feeding her Kinshi an apple. Mikoto left the road and headed to the grassy patch, greeting her retainer with a small smile and an incline of the head. She reached out to stroke the Kinshi’s golden feathers, cooing under her breath in old Valla, knowing Reina wouldn’t understand or question it.  “It’s Shori’s birthday today. The beastie is finally 10 years old - she may begin to breed in the next few months.” Reina commented, resting her hands on her hips as she kept a sharp eye on the bird so it would not bite her liege.

Thankfully, Mikoto was well aware of how to treat a Kinshi, even one as prideful and vicious as Shori. After a few minutes, Reina put away the basket of apples and picked up the saddle from the shed. She switched out the current saddle - a sturdy and sleek saddle for one meant for battle - and put in the other, one better suited for casual, multi-man missions.

Reina hopped onto the beast with ease and extended a hand for Mikoto, but the other woman snorted, amused at the gesture. Mikoto hopped onto the great bird, right behind Reina. Reina laughed, “Sometimes I forget you used to fight on a Kinshi.”

“Not to mention horses, magic, healing and naginatas.” Mikoto hummed, “I’m a woman of many talents, Reina-san.” 

“That’s for sure, my Queen.”

And with that, the two left Castle Shirasagi. 

 


	3. Part 2

**Part 2:**

Meanwhile, on another side of the continent, a young girl with light blue hair and skin so pale it was almost blue too, pressed her back against the faintly damp brick walls of the Northern Fortress. She closed her eyes, listening for signs of being followed, and upon finding nothing out of the ordinary, exhaled and opened her eyes. She tapped the brick behind her, smiling when she heard the hollow “toc”. She pulled out a dagger from her sleeve and hitched it under the brick, using it to slide the brick out, and subsequently a few others, until she had a hole large enough to slip through. 

Upon her success, she quickly placed the bricks back in their place, summoning her ice magic to freeze the bricks into place - for now, at least. She began to follow the path out of the fortress, her hand never leaving her dagger. 

“Hail, Flora!” The girl, Flora, startled at the sudden voice, and twirled around, pointing her dagger at the speaker before registering who was actually speaking. The man, a pale, burly man with long, navy blue hair and gray eyes, was draped with animal skins. He opened his arms, allowing the girl to run forward and embrace him - her father. “How are you, sweetheart?” He asked, voice muffled as his face was buried in her hair. 

Flora pulled away, a small smile gracing her normally cool expression - no pun intended. “I am well father, and the mission is going just as well. Felicia is currently in Castle Krackenberg for additional training - you know how clumsy she is - and I’m here with Lady Corrin. Lady Corrin is quiet as they come, but she’s not like the other royals, she’s very gentle and naive.”

Her father frowned. “Don’t forget your goal, Flora. Remember, you are here to spy - we ultimately want to kill the Nohrian royalty, just as they killed our brethren and… and… your mother.” He exhaled heavily. “But I’m proud of you for holding up well so far. Do you have anything to report in specific?”

Flora nodded. “Prince Xander has awakened the Siegfried from its slumber last month.” His eyes widened with the mention of the legendary weapon. Flora smiled grimly. “And it seems as if King Garon’s children have reduced to 6 - Prince Rinehart died in a training match between him and Prince Michael.” He shook his head, sighing.

“How our gods have cursed us, that our very crown is drenched in such unneeded bloodhead.” He murmured, looking to his oldest child and trying to imagine what it would be like to lose one of his twins, or his youngest son - he would be devastated. And yet, Garon never even told his country that a prince or princess has died, or has even been born, until they were over 16. The only ones that filled that category now are Princess Camilla and Prince Xander, and until a year ago, Princess Tatiana and Prince Alexis. Such apathy to his children only filled the Ice Tribe chief with disgust - all the more reason to rebel and cede. “Please be careful, Flora, and look after your sister.”

Flora nodded solemnly. “I will.”

The Chief smiled. “You’re a good girl.”

  
  


“Damn that storm!” Reina cursed, taking off her armor and leaving it by the small hearth beside Mikoto’s Priestess’ cloak. The other woman sighed, watching the rain assault the earth with no envy at all; she much prefered the inside of the cave. She leaned back against the curled up kinshi, pulling her cape closer as she watched Reina approach. The blue haired warrior sighed, pulling out spare rations from the pack and passing some bread to her queen. Mikoto frowned and passed it back.

“Eat, Reina-san. This isn’t enough for both of us, and you’re the one flying us home.” Reina shook her head, frowning.

“You must eat and rest, I am used to this.” Reina insisted. Mikoto was about to protest, but seeing the steely look in her retainer’s eye, chose not to, knowing that it would only end in an argument. 

“Thank you.”

Reina only smiled. Mikoto paused and tilted her head. Deciding something, she patted the space beside her, meeting Reina in the eye. “Come.” Reina wavered, watching her liege for just a tad longer before exhaling and sitting down, right beside Mikoto, silently borrowing the edge of the cape to drape over her legs. The other woman flinched when Reina’s thigh touched her’s. Reina, noticing her liege's negative reaction, winced, and shifted away, passing the cape back to her liege. Mikoto frowned. “Come, Reina-san.” She repeated, placing a gentle hand on Reina’s shoulder. “It’s cold, and I wouldn’t wish illness upon you in this weather.”

Reina gingerly moved closer, not wanting to make her flinch once more. Mikoto, impatient, pulled the other woman closer until Reina was once again thigh to thigh. Reina pursed her lips still - Mikoto was tense, unnecessarily so. Reina occasionally gave her lady hugs when sadness filled her, so Reina suspected that the touch wasn’t the actual problem.

“Mikoto-sama, is there anything plaguing you?” Reina hedged. 

Mikoto contemplated lying. Instead, she shrugged.

Reina, unsure how to take the action, turned forward and cast her gaze to the small fire once more, letting the silence fill in the canyon between them. “Mikoto-sama. I’ve been your retainer for a decade now. I’d hope you would come to trust me, forgive me if I speak out of turn.” she murmured. Mikoto placed her hand on Reina’s shoulder, startling the blue haired retainer.

“I do trust you. And... call me Mikoto. You don’t need to address me formally, you’re someone I truly trust, Reina-san.” At her words, Reina felt a smile bloom on her face.

“Thank you ...Mikoto.” Mikoto’s body felt a rush of warmth at the familiar phrasing. Only Sumeragi called her so familiarly in Hoshido. “And, in turn, you should call me Reina.”

_ I already have… _ Mikoto, however, held her tongue.

“Reina.” Mikoto tested the word on her lips. Suddenly, in the face of this odd intimacy, she was filled with an impulse and, before she could stop it, Mikoto asked the question that was on her mind the entire time. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Reina furrowed her brows. “No… I don’t believe I do. I think I drank some sake last night, and that’s about it.” Suddenly, she snapped her head up, staring into Mikoto’s with urgency, “I didn’t… do anything too dishonourable, did I?”

Mikoto smiled. “No, of course not.”

Reina, however, frowned. “Mikoto, not to be dishonourable, but I believe that you’re lying to me.” The edge of Mikoto’s lips twitched, but she held the smile. “That’s the smile you make when you’re reassuring the public. That’s not your smile.” She sighed and turned away, suddenly feeling drained; if Mikoto-sama didn’t want to tell, then it must have been truly terrible.

Mikoto mentally cursed at her retainer’s sudden shyness - this was not what she meant to happen at all. Mikoto hesitantly placed her hand atop of Reina’s, her pale, soft skin contrasting with the sun-tested, calloused hands of her retainer. Reina cast her gaze at her Lady, mouth slightly agape as she tried to comprehend just what Mikoto was doing. “Mi-Mikoto-sama?”

Mikoto began to gather her courage. The priestess shook her head and placed her head on Reina’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Reina immediately shifted so that Mikoto would be more comfortable, but ended up just pulling her ruler onto her lap and pressing her raven head against her chest, motions mechanical as Reina tried to think beyond the sheer surreality of the situation. “Reina, please, just Mikoto.” The Queen murmured, her voice slightly breathless as it tried to catch up to her racing heart. “Last night you came to my room and.. And you took me onto your lap just like this, and pressed a kiss to my forehead.” Reina gasped and flushed deeply, dropping her gaze from her Queen.

“I suppose then you know the real nature of my affections?” Mikoto’s heart skipped a beat - no, it couldn’t be, could it? “I… I love you, Mikoto-sama.” Mikoto’s breath hitched, her eyes widening as she suddenly became all too aware of the heat around her, the all too human warmth. She saw the pool of emotions in Reina’s amber eyes, felt the sheer gentleness of the smile that curled her pale, chapped lips. 

She loved Mikoto. 

Mikoto beamed, her heart suddenly overfilled with bubbly ambrosia. Elated, Mikoto hastily pressed a kiss to Reina’s smiling lips, giggling at the suddenly gaping retainer. Reina snapped out of her stupor and captured Mikoto’s lips once again, pressing herself closer to her liege, filled with endless desire to keep her close, now that she is allowed to.

“Reina…” Mikoto whispered, her emotions choking her throat, “Reina…” Like the greatest reverence. The retainer pressed kisses to Mikoto’s drooping eyelids and shifted so that Mikoto lay atop her, both of them laying against the sleeping Kinshi’s back.

“Sleep, my love. May we face tomorrow, hand in hand.”

When he came to, it was to the sound of faint singing. Cool fingers pressed on his forehead, causing him to shudder. A gasp sounded from beside him.

“You’re awake.” He opened his eyes, wincing when the infirmary lights immediately pricked his eyes. “I was so scared…” He turned to the side, catching a flash of lavender before the burning in his eyes forced him to close them once more. The hands returned to his forehead once more, this time making long, deep strokes. He sighed, unconsciously leaning into the touch. A gentle sniffle echoed in the empty infirmary. “I’m glad you’re okay, Leo.”

Leo hummed softly. He rarely got this affection, and cherished it, even if it was from one of the step-siblings his mother had always warned him about before she died.  _ “Beware her… she smiles so beautifully but her axe will slash you down with no hesitancy… beware her…. As a son, you are a target…. Beware her… you have to beat her in EVERY way, Leo. Don’t you want to be useful?”  _ Somehow, Leo doubted Camilla’s axe hurt more than his mother’s words used to, when alcohol gripped her heart and unleashed her fear of losing the love of Father. Not that he’d ever express such a sentiment out loud.

But in the shadows of the court, when the motherless children gathered and huddled together, trying to fill their voids of humanity with their broken affections. It was just the three of them - Leo, Camilla, Xander. Little Elise, little sister Persephone, and big brother Michael still had concubine mothers, though if Leo could guess, he’d imagine that it wouldn’t be for much longer. Lately, it was getting so bad Leo didn’t want to leave his room.

If his mother had been alive...

Leo let out a shuddering sigh, curling into himself as an acute pain shot through his damaged sides. He paused, trying to remember just how he got here. He wrinkled his brows - he couldn’t remember. Confused, he reached out with his arm, grasping Camilla’s arm. She startled, stopping her ministrations.

“Leo?” 

“What… happened? Why am I in the infirmary?” Camilla didn’t speak for a while. Leo tried to tighten his grip, arm trembling in effort, but he gave up and pulled back his arm. “Camilla?”

Camilla grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m sorry, Leo. I didn’t protect you. I… Michael tried to kill you but Xander found both of you.” Leo winced, a pang going through his heart - it wasn’t the first time a sibling tried to kill him, but as much as Leo tried not to show it, the brutality of it all never stopped hurting. Often physically too - he still had the gash on his leg from Dahlia. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered. Back when he was little, back before his mother tried to show him off as a prodigy, he used to read the fairy tales that were in the very back of the royal family’s personal library, the third floor library, hidden away like pearls. And although he didn’t really know what it would be like to have a functional family, or a life where people didn’t to kill you, he was sure it would be better than this. Sometimes, in the darkest part of the night, he closed his eyes and imagined a prince saving him, someone strong and quiet, like the hero Prince Marth or Prince Innes, who would hold him against their strong chests and tell him that everything would be okay and make sure it could be.

But princes weren’t allowed to feel that way.

And Leo knew it.

All the while, Camilla watched her little brother get lost in his mind. She sighed, looking down at her lap, allowing her gentle, lilac waves of hair to cascade around her, as if she was the treasure hidden behind a waterfall. She sure didn’t feel like a treasure, however. She felt like a failure. As her brother laid on the white sheets looking eerily as he would in his casket, she felt like a weakling. As one more of her dearest siblings - the ones who loved her and worked together with her to survive, not the ones who strived to have her head on their mantle -  suffered, Camilla felt apart of her heart harden as she suddenly realized something. If she didn’t change something, one day, this  _ could  _ be Leo’s casket. Or Elise’s. Or… Xander’s.

Then, Camilla discovered something else, something darker, lurking in her heart.

She would do  _ anything _ for her family.

Including murder.


	4. Part 3

**Part 3:**

 

“Papa?” Said sandy haired man turned at the soft call. He had been staring at a skeletal woman laying on the cot before him, lost in his thoughts. He had no idea how long he had been there, waiting. At the doorway behind him was a young woman with long blonde ringlets, her eyes a crystalline blue that stood out from her scruffy appearance.

“Yes?” He responded, voice hoarse from crying.

The young lady approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Have you eaten?” He shook his head, causing the blonde to sigh softly. “Have you moved from this chair today at least, papa? Reginald, Carla and Peter miss you.” The man seemed to deflate even more at the mention of his youngest children. The young woman, noticing her father’s droop, mentally cursed and placed her other hand under his chin, gently leading his chin up so he may meet her eyes. Unlike hers, his eyes were a sickly gray, normally an intelligent and mercurial silver, but dulled at the loss of his light - his wife, the family’s mother.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. The woman sighed and sat beside her father on the edge of her mother’s bed. “I haven’t been there for you and your siblings… I don’t know what I’d do without you, sweetheart.” The young woman, rather than smiling at his kind, if sad, words, instead set her gaze at her lap and clenched her fists. 

“You can’t keep doing this.” She stated, her voice slightly colder. “I can’t keep doing this. You need to go to work. We need the money. I already asked Reginald to work in Uncle’s market stand for some wages - that’s not enough for all of us, not to mention Mother’s medicine.” The man nodded softly.

“I… I know.” He said, voice barely above a whisper. He took one last look at his sickly wife and pushed himself off of the bed. “I will work tomorrow. What will you be doing tomorrow? Will you make sure Carla and Peter get the help they need in school?” He approached the room’s threshold before he realized that his daughter wasn’t following him, or responding. “Darling?” He called, turning around. 

The young woman watched him with an uncertain gleam in her gaze. She bit her lip before standing and speaking. “There’s one more thing I didn’t tell you.”

Instantly, the man’s face scrunched with worry as his eyes scanned his eldest child’s face for any kind of injury. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course.” She mentally chided herself for worrying her father, “I… Last week in the market I met a recruiter.” He sharply inhaled a breath.

“We may be poor sweetheart, but I refuse to allow you to sell your body for money!” he exclaimed. The young woman growled and glared at him.

“Will you let me complete my sentence? No, I’m not becoming a whore. It was the recruiter for the army - he told me there’s an opening in the castle. I went to tryouts yesterday and…” She took a deep breath, “They chose me for the position.” Silence filled the room. She desperately tried to read her father’s gaze, but it was unfathomable. “It’s probably the safest place for me, and I will send back about ⅔ of my check, it’d be enough to keep Carla in school. You know how intelligent she is - we can’t let her squander it away. I’ll pay for her, and you and Reggie can take care of the basics. We’d have enough for Mother’s medicine. You don’t need to worry about marrying me off anymore, I’ll take care of myself. It’d be such a help and - ”

“Charlotte.” 

The blonde closed her mouth with an audible click.  “Yes, Papa?” She softly replied.

He sighed and approached her, pulling her into a hug. “I love you. I’m scared of letting you leave home, but I know I can’t stop you. You have your mother’s stubbornness - it’s… the only thing keeping her here.” He swallowed down his sorrow and clenched her tighter for a moment before letting go. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

“I promise I’ll be careful.” Charlotte insisted.

He sighed. “Did you already tell your siblings?”

Charlotte shook her head. “Only Reggie, since he’s mature enough.”

He watched her for a moment longer before nodding slightly. “I… wish you the best. I will tell your siblings. After this, we must go to the Dusk Dragon shrine to pray for your wellbeing.”

Charlotte’s face brightened, “Oh thank you father!”

“Charlotte.” Her father called, his soft voice cutting through her exuberance.

“Yes Papa?” She asked.

He paused, and then smiled softly, the first smile he had shown since her mother had fallen ill.“You’re a good girl, never forget that. I love you, so much.”

 

 

“Lord Xander, a missive from Castle Krackenberg!”

A blonde man - broadsholdeded, severe and regal - turned away from his horse and towards the pink haired maid who had called for him in the first place. “Read it, Felicia.”

_ Dear Xander _

_ I hope the Northern Fortress is well this time as year, as is our Princess Corrin. It has come to my attention that the situation in the castle has gotten out of hand - the very last of my wives was murdered brutally last night, and there only remains three children beside yourself. Camilla, the wyvern rider, the daughter of Cynthia. Leo, the second oldest prince and the magic prodigy, the son of Luca. And Elise, the youngest, a healer in training, daughter of Lienna. _

_ I will not tolerate more bloodshed amongst them, or else there will be no more to carry on the full legacy of Nohr - of course, the crown is yours. But your siblings are your eyes and ears. Meet them and make them useful, hone them into the advisors you need for the future, or execute them yourself if they prove useless. I expect nothing less from the Crown Prince.  _

_ I also ask of you to introduce them to Princess Corrin. You must also begin her training. You have told me that she grows fond of you now, has taken to calling you “big brother” along with Elise; use it. Make them grow strong together, so that you have all the tools you may wish to use, or all the sheep beside each other for slaughter.  _

_ For the Glory of Nohr, _

_ King Garon _

 

Xander sighed, dismissing Felicia. He was planning on visiting Corrin tomorrow - he might as well inform his siblings now. Gesturing for a stable hand to take care of Camus, his horse, he left the stable grounds and headed for the main spire - if nothing else, as this was a Sunday, Leo would be in the library, and Leo often knew where everyone was.

He anxiously placed his hand at the hilt of his sword, clenching it as his mind wandered. In the last months, Castle Krackenburg was nothing short of chaotic. He had heard the walls whisper a name for the state of Xander’s childhood - the Concubine Wars - but Xander never quite felt it was appropriate. It seemed more like a pendulum. For months at a time, a terse peace existed and sometimes, on family banquets with much wine, love. But sometimes, in the span of weeks, usually when his father took in a new concubine or when a child is getting especially good acclaim, the blood seemed to coat the very floor in its proliferation. This last time, when Leo had awoken and obtained Brynhildr, was the absolute worst. Perhaps 2 or 3 children died in a single week, and if the rumor mill was to be heard correctly, after Leo had been attacked and he had saved Leo, Camilla went out to murder each and every other person left, who wasn’t part of their little alliance. Considering the missive Xander had just obtained, it seemed as if they were correct. Xander shuddered to imagine what it was like in the midst of it all. Xander was always safe (and almost always busy with missions and work) because King Garon would never turn a blind eye to the slaughter of his crowned prince, regardless of how shy and clumsy he was as a child - but for the other children…

Every day was a test of their abilities, until they were finally at their majority at age 16. So far, only him and Princess Camilla had achieved such a feat - him, because he was the crown prince, and Camilla because she had a rather large axe, one coated with the blood of the crown.

“Prince Xander.” The librarian greeted as he entered. Xander tipped his head at her and made his way back to the history section, finding his brother just where he expected him - curled up on the couch by the military history shelf with a book. This time, he noted, it was about botany, particularly magical botany.

“Leo.” Said boy faintly startled before setting the book down. Noticing just who was calling his name, he straightened up and shifted over so Xander could sit next to him. “How are you? I heard you were released from the hospital this morning.”

Leo blushed and looked away. “I’m okay. THank you for saving me.”

Xander placed a hand on Leo’s slender - almost skeletal - shoulder. “That’s what big brothers do, Leo.”

Leo scoffed, “Then why did Michael try to kill me? I get it, you know. Family is a lie. You and Camilla only care because you are safe. The country knows about you two, so if they knew you died, they would actually care. You couldn’t afford to otherwise.” Xander stilled.

“Is that… what you believe?”

Leo shrugged. “I mean, now it doesn’t matter, does it? Us, Camilla and Elise are the only ones left in our family. We’re all safe now. We can be a real family now.”

“Actually…” Xander began, speaking before he could think better, “You have another sibling.” Leo’s eyes flashed with fear for barely a second before he pushed it back inside and looked away from Xander. Xander suddenly realized why and quickly placed a hand on Leo’s tense shoulder. “But don’t worry. She’s gentle, doesn’t know how to fight.” Leo looked incredulously at Xander. 

“Younger than Elise?”

“No. 14. A noble’s daughter kidnapped from Hoshido, because father wanted to get back at them for the grain embargo that makes our people starve so horribly.” Xander said.

Leo cocked his head, narrowing his gaze. “You’re not making this up?”

“Why would I?”

Leo paused, and looked quietly at the ground for a moment. “Is that why the Hoshidians took Azura?” Xander, surprised by Leo’s perceptiveness, slowly nodded. Xander actually wasn’t sure - Father didn’t tell Xander that Azura was kidnapped until months afterwards and then didn’t mention it again. “Oh.”

They sat in silence.

“Why’d you tell me?” Leo asked.

Xander paused, and then smiled, slightly sheepish. “I actually meant to tell all three of you. Father has given me permission to introduce you three to her, so I thought tomorrow we could take a holiday. On our way we can even go and see that new book store that opened in the upper district. Some noblewomen spoke of its tendency to have older books in various languages. You were learning Izumo’s language, no?”

“Yeah.” But Leo didn’t seem as excited as Xander hoped for. Sighing, Xander stood. 

“I’m going to go tell Camilla and Elise. Make sure you tell a servant to pack your things for a 4 day trip, lightly of course.” Xander said, turning away. Leo made a small grunt in acknowledgement. 

 

A crash woke Mikoto from her slumber. Said raven-haired queen flinched and quickly got to her feet, noticing only then that she was alone, and that the Kinshi was missing. Suddenly, panic filled her.

“Reina?” She called while searching for her supplies. She sighed in relief when she found them under the blanket that they were sharing. Hastily, she latched on her basic plate armour, cursing herself for not bringing stronger armour, and then donned her satchel and quiver, pulling out her Shining Bow. Knocking it with an arrow infused with light magic, she crept towards the cave mouth, forcing herself to calm and quiet as dread pooled in her stomach.

_ Just what had happened to Reina? _

Hiding behind the trees, she made her way towards the sound of metal clanging in the distance, moving as fast as she could, terrified for her retainer.

Upon reaching the forest clearing, she froze at the sight.

There was her sweet retainer, Reina, fighting with a sprained ankle beside her kinshi, against the most grotesque things Mikoto had ever seen, and had hoped to never see again. Large, green and shackled, they were the souls which were never properly released into the afterlife, the hulking, half dead, mostly stupid species they were.

Faceless.

 

_ “Mikoto! Run, and take the child! I’ll take care of these… these faceless beasts!” _

_ “No! Anankos, you’ll certainly perish!” _

_ “This… this chaos is my fault. I will fend his monsters off. You, however, must go with your sister! Raise the blood and crown of Valla elsewhere, make sure they have a pure heart. I love you Mikoto” _

_ “I…. Anankos… I love you too.” _

 

Mikoto, her heart suddenly hollow, forced herself to harden her soul and draw her shining bow. Mikoto was not the same, scared young priestess she was when she ran from Valla. She was more than that, she was stronger than that, she was wiser than that. She will not let Reina fall too. 

She released an arrow.

The arrow held true, and the faceless beside Reina fell; said blue haired retainer immediately turned to the source of the arrow with her lance poised to attack. “My Queen!” Reina cried, noticing Mikoto. She ran over, grabbed a spare Steel Yumi, and yelled at her kinshi to guard the two - they were to pick the rest of them off. 

The battle wore on longer than either women expected it, but minutes or hours or days later, with aching hands and sore arms, they set down their Yumi and sat against the trees, watching the faceless corpses dot the surrounding area with a silence that was more stifling than the summer heat. 

“My Queen, you are well read in the bestiary, do you know what they were?” Reina suddenly asked. Mikoto flinched, snapping out of her thoughts. She nodded, face hardening.

“Faceless. They’re the reason I ran from my last country.”

 


End file.
